SM
by Losingmymindnotmyheart
Summary: I hope ya'll like a good old fashion twisted plot smut story, cause this story is filled with it. It funny, sad, and action filled... Oh yeah there's lots of sex after the first chapter in it to! Enjoy! HGDM and then some!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing… you already know this though… STOP MOCKING ME!

Draco: schizoid….

Frozenflames16: Asshole…

Draco: Bitch

Frozenflames16: Fuck face…

Draco: Stop begging me… Gaud, uh.

Preface!

She crept down the hallway as quietly as possible. Knowing that she shouldn't have been in the library so damned late. But she'd needed to get away for a little while and she hadn't been there in so long. Not since the last time she'd seen him, and that was 3 months ago…

_The dorm stairway…_ she thought… _ Alright Hermione, old girl just a little farther. _ Hermione shook her head to herself. No more late night trips to the library. It was just too much trouble lately. Even if Voldermont was supposedly gone, she didn't trust it. Something just seemed so wrong with it, and Harry… _oh shit… Harry…_ She'd forgotten about her night with Harry. He was going to be pissed. "Damn." Hermione murmured aloud to herself.

"What's damn?" a voice asked from the shadows, causing Hermione to yelp and drop her book from her library excursion. She whipped out her wand, yelling illuminate. All she got to see; well all she really needed to see before her wand was pushed back down was that trademark platinum blonde hair. It was him. Draco.

She shook her head, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she whispered fiercely. Remembering why she'd been being so quiet before. She'd prayed no had heard her yelling from earlier.

"What's damn?" Draco asked again, obviously not planning on answering her own question. She glared… _nice way to avoid the damned question…_

"Nothing." She said, not even wanting to be in his presence at the moment or ever again for that matter. She hadn't seen a glimpse of him for 3 entire months… why was he here, and now of all times.

She was about to pick up her book and leave, when he grabbed her arms and pulled her in close. Whispering in a low voice, "I've been thinking about what happened a lot lately." _Good, keep on thinking about it until you choke on the guilt. _Hermione thought to herself.

She pushed him back into the wall. "Go fuck yourself Draco." She spat about to walk away for the second time, but he again grabbed her. This time pinning her to the wall quiet roughly.

Hermione became frightened and infuriated all at once. She scratched him across the face with the ring that Harry had given her. He turned his head with the blow. She'd hurt him, but he seemed like he liked it. That was confirmed when he kissed her with force.

Seeing how his mouth was busy at the time, he had to undo his pants the normal way. It didn't take him long to have his pants and boxers down and around his ankles. Now all that was left was Hermione's clothing…

_Oh my god, what is he doing! This is a hallway and someone could see him. What's he thinking; get the hell off! But just leave you're tongue… No! Just…_

Hermione tried to push him off of her with all her strength, but instead they both went tumbling to the floor. Leaving Hermione now pinned yet again, but this time it was underneath of Draco…

**( A/N) **Cliffy… You know you like… Oh, baby! Well this isn't the end. No in fact, it's far from it. I just wanted to get this little bit up. I know it's hard to understand all that's is going on right now, but keep reading and each little eye catcher will be explained along the way…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own it. So you can stop laughing at me now… Whores! Just joshing ya!

Draco: You are a sick sick girl.

FrozenFlames16: Shh… someone might find out…

Draco: I think that they already know.

FrozenFlalmes16: You told them! You two face bastard! I will kill you!

Draco: sighs and walks away.

Chapter 2

Hermione tried to push him off of her with all her strength, but instead they both went tumbling to the floor. Leaving Hermione now pinned yet again, but this time it was underneath of Draco…

_Oh what the hell… _ Hermione thought to herself. Struggling, underneath the weight of Draco's body. "Get-off-of-me!" she yelled, now she didn't care who heard, she just wanted him off… didn't she? She shook her head; _of course I want him off. Just because he's good looking doesn't give him the right to come take WH… **what the fuck is he doing!** _Hermione screamed to herself mentally.

Hermione felt the small pop of something on her pelvis bone. Her shorts… _the bloody…_ "Draco you ne-" he cut her off, pressing his lips to hers a little more passionately than roughly. That blew Hermione for a moment and a moment only. She turned her head and began to speak and struggle again. Took her arm and pinned them above her head, and stopped.

He looked her in the eyes… "Hermione, you know you want me." _ Like hell I do! Well maybe… NO!_ Hermione wanted to slap herself just for thinking it.

"Like hell I do!" she spat, also trying to reassure herself of this and not just Draco.

Draco read her like a book. "That wasn't to assuring." He whispered, using his free hand pull her not- to- sexy boxer underwear down. "Don't fight me now." He murmured in her ear.

"Like hell I won't" she shot back, and then made her mistake. She smirked. She hadn't meant, it was more of a subconscious thing, but Draco saw it and took it as green light to bang away.

She had to bite his shoulder not to scream, I wasn't that hurt… (Well not much anyway.) But it'd just been so long since… since… "Mmm…" Hermione let herself moan just one time before almost giving in. Almost, but Draco spoke and brought her back to her senses.

Draco had let her go; focused on pleasing her once they started to fuck. Making it easy for Hermione to get Draco off of her body this time. Punched and pushed something that Draco himself had taught her once upon time when…

She rolled herself onto her stomach and sat up. Doing her best to pull up her underwear and shorts, before running up the stair s to her dorm, and leaving Draco behind holding his cheek.

He got up slowly, a smile on his face. _Still as feisty as ever._ He thought, putting his clothes back to rights and walking off to the dungeons. He needed to pack, school did end tomorrow and he would be moving his things into the head boy room, right next to Hermione's. Draco smiled brighter at the thought. This summer would be fun indeed.

_**Hermione's POV**_

_Oh my god! What hell was he thinking? What if someone would have come along? I know one of those portraits saw something… or maybe not, it is late. But I was yelling too. Oh my god, can I even consider that rape? I mean I enjoyed that, oh Merlin… I enjoyed that. This cannot happen anymore… oh my god… I have most of the summer do deal with him. _ I sighed heavily. This couldn't be happening to me right now. _ Why is he bothering me? He knows just as well as I do what the hell he did. Does he think that I'll…? _ I groaned and plopped myself down on the common room couch. _ I have to pack… Hermione, you need to pack, so get up… _ I groaned once more and got up. Dragging myself to the stairs that led to mine and other girls' rooms.

"I can't believe this. First I stay out too late, have sneak back to the dorm, miss my night with Harry…" my jaw dropped, Harry. "Goddamnit!" I screamed. I hadn't even thought of the fact that I had just cheated on Harry, my boyfriend of almost 2 months… "Oh my god… I'm a whore." I murmured to myself, and climbed the stairs even more dejectedly then before.

_**Draco's POV**_

She left her book in the hallway. Another one of her muggle reads… True love's Theory… (Well theories anyway…) By Renee Marcano. I'd read it, it was pretty good. I'd have to make sure to return it to her… I'll do it tomorrow. Tomorrow would be fun… And when this is all over. We'll be…

I drifted off to sleep, never finishing my thought.

**(A/N) ** And that's the end of chapter 2! Well if you haven't noticed, (which I'm sure you have.) I'm keeping something from you. You'll find out what it is eventually. When I say you may… Until then, my hold is ultimate! Mwahahaha! cough Sry… Hope you enjoyed!

Oh and: True love's Theory… (Well theories anyway…) By Renee Marcano. Not a really book. At least not yet anyway. I'm working on it though. Going to be my first novel!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing. And you know this man!

Draco: Do not… And I mean that; do not attempt to act black.

FrozenFlames16: But I am Black!

Draco: No you just have a year around tan.

FrozenFlames16: Really?

Draco: XX

Chapter 3:

"See you in a month and a half." Harry murmured, giving Hermione a goodbye kiss. Hermione did her best to keep her mind on Harry.

_Harry, Harry, Harry… doesn't have the skill Draco does with his tongue…NO! Harry, Harry! _Hermione pulled away from Harry. _ Just tell him…he'll blame Draco not you…_Hermione nodded to herself and looked at Harry. "Harry, last night-" Hermione started to say, but Harry cut her off and pulled her in close.

"I know; I know Hermione, and its fine. You were stressed and you needed to release." Harry said. Hermione pulled away again and stared wide-eyed at him. _He's okay with it? That's not even possible._ Hermione tried to speak again, but once more Harry stopped.

"Look Mione, you fell asleep in the library again, it's fine. You can make it up to me over the summer." He said letting her go and kissing her on the forehead. He bent down and picked up his bags, mentioning something about time and heading out the door. "I'll owl you." He called over is shoulder heading down the head stairs and out the portrait.

Hermione just stood there. Mouth agape, and dumbfounded… (_**And we all know that doesn't happen often) **What just happened!_ Hermione thought to herself. She didn't even want to try to figure that out. All she knew was that she'd just gotten out of explaining why she hadn't seen Harry yesterday without having to speak, let alone tell him the truth. _Ugh, whatEVER. _

Hermione walked and closed the door with a push. Looking around at her new room, head girl… Hermione sighed. "This position sounded so much better 4 months ago… oh." Hermione stopped. It was four months now. She hadn't really been counting… "Merlin, it still feels like 4 days."

She turned and looked in mirror. She'd didn't look like it had been 4 days though. She looked like 4 years. "Bugger, Draco, you owe me hell… pure hell for what you put me through." She looked at her skin; it still had a slight glow to it, but not what had once had. She was thinner that was for sure. At least she didn't look anorexic. Bright brown eyes… dull. "Draco, you…" her eyes caught sight of grey. "…Are in my room. Why are you in here!" she shouted at him. He'd been standing in the corner or her room. Just staring at her.

He moved forward and she moved back. Looking for something anything to throw at him. Shampoo bottle! It was an old fashioned bottle so it was made of glass. She loved old fashioned things…

"Draco leave my room." She said as sternly as possible. He took another step forward and smirked.

"Are you planning on throwing that at me?" he asked pointing at the bottle in her hand. Hermione looked at the bottle, suddenly feeling like a child. She shook her head.

"Yes… yes I am. Now get out." She said, trying to still sound stern. He nodded.

"Okay…" he said. Hermione sighed. _ Finally, some good luck. _She thought. "Throw it at me." Hermione stared… _wha…_ "Throw the bottle at me."

Hermione stared at him breathing hard. She didn't want to throw it… she just wanted him to leave.

"I knew you couldn't throw it at me." He said coming closer. Hermione's expression changed, a sudden anger coming over her. She gripped the bottle tight and hurled it at Draco's head.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed. Draco barely evaded the bottle that was flung at him. His jaw dropped, as he looked at the broken glass on the floor and shampoo on the wall. "You just threw that at me!" he shouted, breathing hard. Then stopped and smirked again. "Where was that fire when-" he was cut off by Hermione throwing more things at his head.

"Get out! Get out off my bloody room!" she screeched, throwing that last of her dresser items at Draco. He seized the opportunity and pinned her arms to the door. Breathing hard again from dodging Hermione's softball throws.

"Calm-down." He growled. He couldn't see the fury in her eyes. She wanted him dead. Or at least something close to it.

She was attempting to free her arms the best she could, as Draco just stared at her. "Mimi" he whispered… Hermione stopped struggling and looked up at him. Eyes wide for the third time that day, wide and searching. He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back. Not thinking of what she was doing. It didn't take long for her to realize though. She turned her head away and groaned.

"This could have been so much easier on… why?" she murmured, looking him in the eyes. She closed her own eyes and banged her head against the door.

"Hermione…" Draco said. She banged her head again, and again. Until she broke her door mirror and knocked herself unconscious…

**Flash Back **

"Hermione… Mimi wait." Draco said trying to grab his things out of her house. "Hermione." He shouted at her. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at his face. He stepped back. Hermione was breathing and crying and pissed off beyond all belief.

"Get the fuck… out of my house and my life." She growled.

"Mimi-" Hermione cut him off.

"Don't fucking me that ever again." She spat. Using her free hand to wipe away the tears.

"But let me explain…" he begged. Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes… she fighting the urge to agree with his pleas. She groaned/growled at him, and pointed her wand at his things. Shouted something and sent his belongs up in flames.

"What the bloody fuck!" he yelled looking at Hermione's little bonfire. The wand pointed back at him. She stared at him coldly.

"You're next, leave… please." She whispered last part. Draco nodded, and backed up slowly, all the way to the end of the walkway. Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she turned her head and closed her door.

**End Flashback**

Hermione opened her eyes…

_**Hermione's POV**_

_Where the hell… _ I looked around realizing that I was still in Hogwarts. _Ugh, my head. No more banging my head on things._ _Whew, it's cold in here. _ I looked down; I was clad only in a cloak and… I inhaled, Draco's cloak from the smell of it. _Draco. _"Draco?" I called out, not able to stop myself.

"Look to your left." I heard him say. I turned my head. "Your other left." I turned my head to the other side. There he was smirk like always… and nude as a newborn babe! I looked down at myself again. _ Why the hell are we both naked! We did he do? And was it something with me?_

"Why the hell am I naked?" Asked looking him in the eye as I sat up.

He shrugged and said as if it were the simplest question in the world. "I didn't want to have to struggle with take them of later." My jaw hung open. My eye twitched.

I nodded my head and threw his cloak at him. Bad move. Now I had no clothing, and believe me he noticed.

"Oh, no." he said with fake worry. "Now you are totally nude. What to do? Or is more of a question of who?"

**(A/N) ** I know you're probably cursing me out right now… (Are you done yet?) Fabulous! Well, I thank everyone so far for the review, much obliged. Um, I gave you a tiny flashback. Only wanted to give you a little bit. Hope you like this chapter. Um, give me feed back. And thanx much for bit I've gotten already. I'll start making the chapters longer soon, but this is the beginning and I don't want to give away to much. Even though I know that you're dying inside!

Um incase someone wonders it was like a 3 months and 30 days, since that incident that you want to know about. That was in the last chapter. This chapter made it 4 months officially! Ha-ha you're dying to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own but I own the idea. So there….

Draco: Was there a point made there?

Frozenflames16: Yeah there was…

Draco: Like?

Frozenflames16: hahahahahahahahahaha…. (closes in on Draco…)

Draco: Never mind I don't wanna know! (runs away…)

Frozenflames16: Chickenshit…

Chapter 4:

"Draco…" Hermione said carefully maneuvering her way to the door. "I think you should leave." she said calmly…

"And I think that we should have vigorous mind blowing sex." Draco stated with his trademark smirk. Hermione glared at him. _Of course he isn't gonna make this easy… He's bloody Draco! _A red light went on in her head. _He's Draco…. Slytherin sex god and that means…. That he think with his penis before almost anything else…._ An evil grin broke across Hermione's face. And then quickly changed to seduction.

"Alright." she purred… Draco's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Alright?" he repeated… she nodded. "What do mean… Alright?"

"Let have some mind blowing sex." she said leaning against her door frame. "I mean, Harry's gone for the summer and who would really know besides us?" she smiled…

"Uh… yeah… who would know…" Draco was thoroughly confused, but the naked and now willing Hermione was beginning to distract him from his growing confusing and making him pay much more attention to his lower issue of rigamortis… he took a step closer to Hermione, and she to him.

"You know something Draco?" she whispered as she leaned against her dresser. Draco was directly in front of her now. And the heat coming off of her body was almost matching his. Yes she did want him. Badly. He was the best she'd ever had. Though she'd never tell to Harry. She touched her fingers too her long and slender friends… And Draco groaned…. She wanted him alright… to fucking suffer. Draco gasped as Hermione's wand pressed against his neck. "A good wizard would've had my wand out of the room. Not on the damned dresser in plain slight. Obviously you have learned yet. RAZORIO!" she shouted… and now held the razor sharp tip of her want to Draco's throat. "Get the fuck out of my h…. room… Get out of my damned room, Draco…" she corrected herself. Memories were already beginning to flood back in to her mind, and she could feel the tears… her wand hand trembled and she cut Draco slightly making him back away and out the door… "Just stay away from me…please." she whispered no longer able to control the on coming tears…

"I'm sorry." was all he could manage to say before the door slammed hard in front of him. "Damn…" he murmured, she'd obviously never gotten past what had happened between them. She just simply buried them. Deep so no one would ever have to know and she'd never have to think about them again. But he couldn't live without her. Didn't plan on it either… "Looks like I'm waking up some repressed memories this year." he said to himself. He just prayed that she did kill him for it. He prayed hard. And made his way down the stair to his room to get dressed…

Hermione and put a silencing spell on the room. And commenced screaming at the top of her lungs… she couldn't take this shit anymore. Draco was a dead part of her life. And there was a damned good reason for it. Yet he insisted on forcing his presence back in to her life, her mind and her goddamned heart… "Bastard." she murmured and took the silencing spell off of her room.

She wanted to let him know that she was hurt. What he was doing, whatever the fuck it was, was destroying the little bit of sanity that she truly had left anymore. And she knew how to do it. Something that would sting him deep in more then one way. Just one song would do it. She looked around, searching, searching and spotted her music box. She grabbed her robe off of the closet knob and went to the little box. Opening it she whispered… "The cab…"

Music began to blast clear out through the entire head dorm. Shaking Draco from his thoughts. His head snapped back to the direction of her door. "She didn't" he murmured.

_**~ I've been let loose and now I'm crawling up the walls! Word is I got away and now I must be caught. Don't leave… take it from me. I'll be more then a king. I cant take that. I cant take that. ~ **_

Draco stared up at her door from the base of the stairs… closing his eyes. And quickly put on the matching green beater to his sweats… She had to be livid to play this song. She would play it every time her father used to smack her around. He refused to be compared to him, not again. This song brought back so many regretful memories…

_**~ I'm going crazy, and I've been awake for days. My mirrors stained with pain and portraits of your face. Don't leave, take it from Me. You're my dirty disease. I can't take that, I can't take that.~ **_

Draco took two steps to at a time to her room, fuming. He banged on her door. "Hermione!" he shouted doubting that he could be heard over the blaring music. "Hermione, open this damned door!"

_**~ My flat lined inhibition is my ammunition. I'm just plotting to get by. Just bid me some direction, I'll be you affection. How could you leave me behiiiiiiiind. Just, wait…. My mind tends to lose it. Waaaait. every time it comes around I let it slip away, I'm sorry I became…. This cardiac parade.~ **_

Draco had stopped pounding on the door and left by that point. And Hermione was now just sitting against her mirror letting the words just sink into her soul. _To hell with him and everyone else who has or will hurt me…..I need nothing or no one._

_**~ I brought apologies wrapped tight in a bouquet. Just to find out that my face had been replaced. Deceived, it was a breeze, I was tossed to the street.~ **_

_**Hermione could almost hear Draco voice for this part. When she'd first brought Harry into the picture, it was one of the school balls. They'd been dancing together, and Draco had decided to try and cut in. Harry was going to let him do it. Always being the gentleman. But Hermione gripped tight to his hand and spun away with him never even looking him in the face. Just leaving him there looking like a fool. It had truly hurt her to see him like. She could see everything in him crash and burn in that instant. **_

_**Then later that night after quite a few drinks, he'd commenced to get on stage and sing this part to her. She'd had no idea where he had gotten the alcohol or how no one had noticed. But she had to stand there and watch Draco make an utter fool of himself in front of the entire school. Who laughed at him and cheered him on jeeringly. It truly hurt to watch. **_

_**But he'd done it to himself… everything that happened to him that tore him apart in front of her eyes had been her own doing. "To hell with him…" she whispered staring out the window. She saw Draco's head suddenly… He'd left the building and came to her window on a broom… He was already opening the window and crawling inside.**_

_**She glared… "To hell with you." she said aloud. " To hell with you and anyone else who has or will hurt me… I need nothing or no one…" she spat, and instantly fell backwards… through the mirror. **_

"_**Hermione!" he screamed lunging and grabbed her leg before she was all the way through… As he pulled her out he could hear her screams. Screams of pain and torture… **_

_**The moment she was out she clung to him. Crying and shaking. "What the bloody fuck was that?" she choked out between sobs. Draco just stared at the mirror only seeing his reflection… He had an idea…**_

_**End of the chapter! And you thought it'd all be just smutty! Hahahahaha I gots some suspense under this belt. lol. I hoped you like and I really think that you should review cause ya know …. I love them there reviews. Lol Next chapter will be out soon. I'm back in the game!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or much or anything else in this story besides most of the storyline…. If that even makes any sort of sense… hmmm

Draco: It really didn't make any sense…

Frozenflames16: It did too…

Draco: Didn't and you cant change my mind…

Frozenflames16: Turn off the lights and give me five minutes, then tell me that. J

Draco: O.o

Chapter 5:

Dumbledore stared at the strange mirror… "I've heard of something like this before. Ice mirrors…" he touched it gently as if he'd be sucked through it instantly. Hermione and Draco, (Now fully clothed and composed.) stared at it them selves… "The mirror, is your everyday mirror and most would never know they have it. Except those who experience a strong enough emotion to melt away the layer of ice. And unlock the world beyond.." he shook his head… "I thought we found them all and locked them away. You see the mirrors are said to harbor the worst fears and feels of the traveler." Hermione shivered at that. He didn't have to tell her that part she'd experienced it first hand. Draco wondered what her's had been.

"Yeah I've heard of these…" Draco pied up lost in thought…. Hermione and professor Dumbledore both turned around and looked at him… he was just staring at it. Silver eyes blank. Hermione glared momentarily and shook herself of it.

"I want it professor." she piped up. Pulled out a pair of glasses from her pocket. _She looks like a damned porn star with those on. _Draco thought to himself.

"I don't know if that's the greatest idea Miss Granger." Dumbledore argued, quite half assedly Draco noted. Hermione acted as though she didn't even hear him and proceeded to lift it off his desk and carry it out the door, without another word.

"That really stopped her professor." Draco grumbled getting ready to head out himself. But was stopped by a fairly tight grip on his shoulder.

"If you think that you can do better. Then let me do you the honor of keeping an eye on her." Dumbledore said lowly. Draco shook it off.

"It's already being taking care of." he said and walked out the door.

Hermione felt like she need just a moment of release… She stared out her window. (yes the same that Draco had broke into earlier.) "I want to fly…" she whispered…

"Then fly…" came a voice from the side of her. She jumped. And whipped around to curse Draco and instead came face to face with Harry.

"Oh my God!" she squeaked hopping backwards yet again. Then wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh my god what are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

He looked at her like she was mildly retarded. "You what else?"

Hermione laughed… of course he was here. He was Harry the boy who lived. He got away with just about anything that he wanted. Just about. "How'd you managed to get in this dorm. Or in this room for that matter. You know that I don't like it when you just barge into my room like that."

"Oh I know, but I thought you'd be able to over look that in light of the surprise of me being here. he said with a wicked smile. "And plus I thought that we'd be having mind blowing sex by now so…."

"What is it with every man and…." she cut off herself and quickly. She couldn't let Harry know about the current problems with Draco. He's be up her ass worse then a gerbil in a homo's butt hole.

"Harry," Hermione said with a weak but convincing smile. "You shouldn't be here… If Draco saw you here…"

"What about the fucking ferret…" Harry snapped. Hermione jumped slightly. She wasn't expecting him to get so angry over the simple mention of his name…. Oh no, she'd said his name instead of Malfoy… She'd been calling him Draco for so long she didn't think about it….

Harry saw her jump and backed up a bit. "Sorry about that Mione…." he said scratching that back of his head. "I just… well I don't know…"

"I think it time for you to go…" _Oh my god… What is my life? A damned daytime soap opera? _She and Harry both turned to see the icy silver gray eyes of Draco…. Draco never even glanced at Hermione… "Your not supposed to be on school grounds right now potter…"

Hermione, was just switching back and forth between the two of them. Wondering who would swing first. But they just kept staring at each other… Hermione could almost hear the next words out of Harry's mouth before he ever said them…

"Look ferret I'm the boy who lived so,, th-"

"I don't give a damn if your that new black president from Hawaii" Draco growled. (yeah I went there.) "You have no reason to be here. And from my point of view it looks like you harassing the head girl."

I had to speak up now. "Draco he wasn't bothering me and you know it." I said, bringing them both to reality. "Harry he's right you aren't allowed to be here. And should leave immediately. Before Draco is forced to report you." I said with sad eyes. I was telling the truth from the look on Draco's face he wanted to more then just report him, but I didn't need to add that part in. Harry looked at me, I could tell he was trying to decide whether not he should say fuck it and stay anyway. Hermione broke of that immediately… "Harry, I'll have to report you…" she whispered… now she was lying but she knew that he'd leave at least now. Harry glared at her but sighed in defeat.

At that time Draco chose that time to snicker… _Ass…. _Hermione thought to herself. Draco shot her a look. But piped up… Hermione pondered for only about a second. Before she took Harry by the hand and led him out the door.

Draco watched them go… "What the fuck was that?" he yelled….

"Harry I'm sorry but you know that you shouldn't have come here." Hermione said looking down at the ground…

"I know… I don't know what came over me… I just couldn't seem to get you off of my mind and before I knew it, I was half was from London to here…." he sighed and wrapped his bronze and muscular arms around her and squeezed… "I'm sorry." he breathed out…

"It okay…" she whispered. Hugging him back gently… as they touched she kept getting flashes of Draco running through her mind. His kisses, his warm breathe on her neck and those fingers teasing tasting and tantalizing… her… _Draco….._

_Draco shot up in his bed. Looking around in every direction…. He'd sworn that he'd just heard his name… that he'd just heard Hermione call him… he got up… and looked out the door. Hermione still wasn't back… the door to her room was still open and there was no one downstairs… "What the fuck!" he yelled. That was the second time today that had happened… what was going on? _


End file.
